Plot Bunnies Attack
by Kaytori
Summary: A series of one shots for all those plot bunnies that inspire short stories. New chap: Balthazar' POV a fanfic of the fanfic 'Against all Odds' Sirisufan13 betaed it.
1. Education

"Balthazar? Veronica?" shouted Becky as she entered the main room of the lab. A few days had passed since the death of Morgana and the blonde wanted to help the couple as much as she could. So here she was, on her day off of the radio show, offering her services.

"Hey Becky," greeted Balthazar as he stepped out of one of the station's back rooms and onto the walkway, he seemed slightly confused to see the young women. "What are you doing here?"

"I got some free time today so I'd thought I'd show Veronica around."

"Thanks, but I was planning on showing her the sights today."

"Balthazar I'm not sure when I'm going to have so much free time again, you sure you can't put it off until tomorrow?"

"Thanks Becky, and I will take you up on your offer but for now I think I can handle Veronica's education."

Becky raised an eyebrow, Balthazar really hadn't realised it, in all the excitement it had completely slipped his mind, she smiled and shook her head slightly. Then said three words dreaded by all boyfriends who agree to do shopping and all single fathers.

"Feminine hygiene products."

Balthazar's smile disintegrated, "I'll tell Veronica there's been a change in plans."


	2. Subpoenaed

Okay I just want to say I read in the paper here in B.C Canada that a women found a little used archaic law saying children should support their parents in old age. Said women abandoned her son and is now suing him and a few of her other children for parental support. I hope she loses, but the case has been going on for years now. Anyway this story just popped in my head, when I was talking to Siriusfan13 about it.

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended**

**Subpoenaed **

Dave was elated, no other word for if he felt like he didn't need magic to hover, as he walked up the stairs and onto the stage to accept his award, the Bruckheimer physics award.

Not only did it come with prestige and the ability to get a job _anywhere _but it came _two hundred and fifty thousand dollars._

He grasped the award, shook hands with the dean of the university. He turned to look at the crowd. There was Becky, Veronica and Balthazar, cheering him on. He waved at them. Then had to give his acceptance speech.

"Hey I know no one likes hearing acceptances speeches, I don't like giving them. So I'll just thank my teachers, friends," he looked at Benet and Becky "and my tutor." He altered his gaze to Balthazar. "So I'll just be going now."

"Nice speech Dave," laughed Balthazar as the youth approached the group after the ceremony.

"Thanks so what now?"

"Now we go to diner," replied Balthazar wrapping his arm around Veronica. "My treat."

Dave smiled and wrapped his arm around Becky's waist, she leaned into the contact, and turned to kiss him.

A half hour later the group sat at a table and Balthazar popped the cork. He poured everyone a glass, then raised his own. "To Dave."

"To Dave," echoed Benet and the two women, their glasses clinking, with the master sorcerer's.

Dave raised his own glass half heartedly and mumbled "To me."

A week had passed since Dave's award ceremony, and he was surprised to see a woman standing outside his door. "Hello," greeted Dave smiling.

"David Stutler?"

"That's me."

"You've been served," she informed him holding out a paper.

"Umm excuse me?" asked Dave accepting the offering and unfolding it quickly to read it's contents.

"Have a nice day," she wished him pleasantly as she walked away.

Dave finished reading the paper and realised his hands were shaking. He leaned against the door and tried to steady himself.

"Dave, focus," Balthazar was fast becoming irritated, it wasn't unusual for Dave to whine a bit during training or for his mind to wander, but this was the fourth time he had had to reprimand his apprentice in four minutes. They had only been training half an hour. Yesterday had been just as bad, Dave had been an hour late, and wouldn't say where he had been.

"Sorry Balthazar," said Dave glancing at a paper sticking out the front pocket of his backpack before turning back to his master.

Balthazar, seeing what his apprentice had been looking at, started walking towards the backpack. The paper flew out of the pocket and into Dave's hand.

"Dave," said Balthazar turning towards the physicist "let me see that paper."

"It's nothing Balthazar," snapped Dave.

"Still a bad liar, Dave," replied Balthazar dryly, he raised his hand and levitated the paper out of his apprentice's hand and towards himself.

"No!" shouted Dave and before he could think, he had ensorcelled Balthazar through the air and against the wall.

Dave, stood gaping at what he saw, Balthazar on the floor rubbing his head, and looking up at him.

"I am so, so sorry," stuttered Dave as he darted to his master.

Balthazar held up a hand, Dave stopped in his tracks and Balthazar got to his feet. He levitated the paper back into his hands, and handed it to Dave.

"Whatever this is, it's making you lose focus on your studies and your training. Talk."

Dave stared at the floor. Balthazar continued to stand, crossing his arms to show he wasn't going anywhere, after a few awkward moments Dave handed him the piece of paper.

Balthazar took it and unfolded it, his frown became more pronounced as he read the writing. "Dave, this says your been sued for _parental support _by Martin Stutler."

"Yeah, my dad walked out when I was a kid, guess he heard about the quarter of a million dollars I won."

"He can't expect to win."

"No, but he can expect that lawyers cost a lot and it'll be worth it to me to settle out of court."

"Are you planning to settle?"

"Yes, it would cost too much otherwise. I have student loans to pay, and I was hoping to buy the lab."

"You won't have enough money after?"

"Not if I want o make a down payment on a decent place to live after."

Balthazar's expression soften. "Take the rest of the day off," he ordered handing Dave back the paper "Try to get things in order. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

Balthazar Blake had a good memory, a necessity for a sorcerer, especially one as old as him. He had memorized the lawyer's name.

Molly Cullen was a high priced lawyer, she had been born on the East side and had fought and clawed her way trough law school and into a comfortable practise she had a lot of cases at the moment and the Stutler one was one of the easiest. It helped that while the son wasn't a push over it did take a lot to get him riled, and he was more focused on what he had to do to get a good place to live and paying his depths then fighting his dad.

She wouldn't get much but it was a couple hours work for a few grand. She looked up at the sound of a knock.

"Hi my name's Balthazar" said the master sorcerer as he opened the door "I'm a friend of Dave Stutler. I was wondering, where's his dad?"

Cullen leaned back in her chair "I can't—"

Molly was lifted out of her chair and thrown forward over her desk and across the room, stopping just short of her head hitting the bookshelves opposite her desk. She fell straight down with a thump. Eyes wide she propped herself up using her arms and stared at her attacker.

"You've got some air conditioning system in here," he told her pleasantly. "Sorry you were saying? Martin Stutler's location."

Confused and scared Cullen gave the strange man the address, she hadn't signed on for this.

About an hour later Balthazar stood in front of a grimy wooden door in one of Manhattan's cheapest hotels "Martin Stutler, I'm David's lawyer, Blake."

Balthazar heard muffled voices on the other side of the door and cocked his head so he could better hear. "You got a lawyer?"

"Don't answer that!" Balthazar recognized the voice as Dave's.

Balthazar used magic to unlock the door and trough it open with a flourish "Dave, hey—"

Dave had a black eye.

The young man took a sudden interest in the floor.

"Something wrong pal?" asked Martin Stutler.

"Yes, you're suing a son you abandoned.

"Hey pal I'm his father, everything he is he owes me!"

"Balthazar it's fine."

"No it's not, he hit you."

"You gonna tell me how I discipline my kid?" sneered the senior Stutler, he moved to strike his son again. But his hand stopped mid air. Both Stutlers turned to Balthazar who was holding up his right hand, the ring on his index finger glowing a greenish yellow. Glaring Balthazar gestured and sent the abusive man flying.

"Balthazar stop!"

"As you wish." Balthazar turned to Martin Stutler who was groggily rubbing his head.

The master sorcerer cocked his head slightly at the pathetic excuse for a human being on the floor. "Do you want him out of your life?"

"What are you suggesting?" asked Dave.

"I can make him forget, about you. Permanently. The memories will be there but buried. If you ever want to you'll be able to bring them out again, but only if you find him."

Dave looked from his father to his master and back again. He nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" hissed Martin Stutler.

"Sleep," ordered Balthazar waving his hand. Martin Stutler closed his eyes.

The master sorcerer walked over and knelt in front of his apprentice's father, and gently placed both hands on the sides of his head. Breathing deep Balthazar closed his own eyes and focused. Five minutes later he rose and turned to Dave. He was pale and sweaty, but his eyes were bright and he was smiling.

"Are you okay?" asked Balthazar closing the distance between him and Dave.

"Yea… no, but I will be thanks."

"Let's go grab a bite to eat," suggested Balthazar clamping his apprentice on the shoulder and guiding him towards the door. "By the way you're buying."


	3. Guns

It should be noted that I told Siriusfan13 about this gun idea and she then started rambling off a bunch of dialogue so this chap was co-written.

**Disclaimer****:** **All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended**

**Guns**

"Hey Balthazar" greeted Dave as he descended the metal steps and headed towards the Merlin circle in the center of the lab.

"Dave come here," ordered the master sorcerer from the desk.

As Dave approached he noticed the hand guns, there were five of them lying on the top of the desk. He swallowed nervously. "Umm what's with the guns?"

"They're a common weapon, you should know how to deal with them."

"Okay so how are we going to do this? You going to shot at me?" asked Dave, half joking, half hoping.

"Bullet proof vest is on the dresser, but we won't start with stopping bullets."

Dave glanced at the dresser where Balthazar had pointed there was a thick navy blue Kevlar vest. "I was joking." said Dave.

"I wasn't,"

"This is nuts, Balthazar. What sorcerer is going to shoot at me with a gun?"

Balthazar turned to his apprentice eyebrow raised and a slight smile on his face. "Dave... what kind of master would I be if I trained you to defeat Morgana, but left you incapable of saving yourself when a mugger attacked you?"

"I can handle a mugger."

"Thunder and Lightning don't agree. Neither does the garbage can you set on fire last time."

"That guy had a knife, not a gun."

"Good point. We'll work on blades next week. I used to be damn good with a broadsword..."

"Used to be?"

"I've gotten a little out of practice. Though I'm sure I'll get the hang of it again after a few tries. You might want to learn how to block one quick though. I remember having a little trouble stopping mine once I got it moving. Almost decapitated Horvath when that was still a bad thing..."

"Do I get armour or something?

"I wasn't planning on it. Why? Did you want armour?

"I don't want to die, so armour might be nice."

"A broadsword can rip through armour if used right, Dave. I just swing for the joints where it's weakest. Tears right through the metal, and if it's going at the right speed, through the knee as well. I used to be able to slow it down enough to stop before hitting bone, but It's been a long time. I'd need to test it out a few times.

"Balthazar..." moaned Dave brought his hands to his face in a hopeless gesture, he looked back up at his master "Balthazar, you _do_ realize that most of your training methods are illegal, don't you? I mean, beyond being abusive and sadistic, I'm pretty sure that most of the weapons you're planning on bringing in have to be licensed.

"Right…" said the master sorcerer dryly. "Because I'm sure the police are going to believe you when you tell them that a 1,500 year old sorcerer tried to kill you with a broadsword in a secret underground lab as a training exercise, since you had already progressed past shooting plasma bolts from your hands..."

He turned to look at his still ashen faced apprentice and sighed. "Look Dave, it's my job to teach you combat. That means weaponry; I would be remiss in my duty if I didn't teach you this. Look on the bright side, at least you have someone to teach you. I had to figure it out on my own." He turned back to the desk. "We'll start with the revolver…"

The next several hours were spent teaching Dave the best ways of rendering a gun useless, making the magazine fall, shrinking the firing pin, turning the gun powder into something less explosive. Making the molecules in the grip vibrate so it heated up and the wielder lost hold. Balthazar had Dave practice the techniques at a distance of a few feet to a distances of several meters.

Once Dave succeeded in each technique a few times at varying distances Balthazar told him to put on the vest. Ashen face, the apprentice did as ordered.

"Okay remember the basics," instructed Balthazar. "Clear your mind, see the molecules, stop them."

"Right, no problem," replied Dave, trying to keep his voice from shacking.

Balthazar smiled, held the gun, fired at his charge's chest.

The pain was sudden, intense and Dave fell landing painfully on his back. He stayed where we was, eyes closed grimacing, when he finally opened his eyes again he saw Balthazar, standing over him grinning, and holding out his hand.

"You really enjoy doing that," said Dave as he took the offering, and was hosted to his feet.

Balthazar chuckled slightly. "Very soon, you will be more powerful then I could ever hope to be, already are in some respects. I gotta get my kicks in while I can."

"You're not worried about payback?"

"You're not vindictive Dave."

"After a few more months of this, that might change."

Balthazar smiled as if he doubted it and cocked the gun. "Ready for round two?"


	4. Rohypnol

**As many of you reading this know I emailed a challenge to many of my fellow Sorcerer's Apprentice writers to write something in honor of the Montreal Massacre. **

**For those who don't know what that is.**

**On December 6, 1989, Marc Lépine arrived at the building housing the École Polytechnique, an engineering school affiliated with the Université de Montréal, armed with a semi-automatic rifle and a hunting knife.**

**He went into a classroom, proclaimed that he hated feminist and that all the women in the classroom were feminist. None of the men did anything, they left. Mind you I don't think there's anything they could have done against a gun. But that not one protested… **

**After Lépine shot all nine women killing six he moved on. In total he killed fourteen women and injured ten other women and four men in just under twenty minutes before turning the gun on himself.**

**This is my own response to my challenge.**

**Please note it has not been betaed.**

**Disclaimer:**** All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

Dave wasn't a party goer, he much preferred a quiet evening at home reading, watching t.v, playing computer games, or practicing sorcery, without an imposing Balthazar telling him what he was doing wrong.

But Becky's friend was throwing a party and the blonde DJ needed a date, they had caught a ride with Andre and Cassie two guys from the radio show. Becky was the official designated driver, Dave had volunteered but Becky told him she never drank at parties, still skinny guys like him tented to be lightweights. Before he might have risked getting drunk but now that he was a sorcerer… well he was rightly worried about what he might do if he got to drunk. Then there was Balthazar, the apprentice shivered at the though of his master catching him with a hangover.

That would just **not**end well.

He glanced over at Becky, who was talking to another guy, now normally this wasn't a problem, but he was leaning in a little too close, also not normally a problem, annoying but not a problem. The problem was that Becky was leaning away and she wore an expression of disgust on her face.

Dave strode over to the pair, "Hey Becky, who's this?" He asked pleasantly wrapping his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Dave, this is Kyle, Kyle this is my boyfriend Dave," introduced Becky. Kyle's mouth twisted into a sneer but he leaned back, putting some much appreciated distance between his and Becky's body.

"Pleasure," said Dave cordially. "If you'll excuse us I see a friend," gently he guided Becky away.

Becky was about to comment on Dave's new found ability to lie, when she noticed they were walking towards Benet.

"Thanks for the save."

"What was with that guy? You were practically screaming 'back off'"

"Apparently my short skirt and stockings negate everything else I do or say."

Dave looked down, Becky was wearing the same stocking she had been wearing the day he had met her again in Heinemann's class. He smiled.

They were very sexy.

"Guy's an idiot."

Becky nodded, she never understood why some guys thought that a girl dressing sexy made them think she wanted sex. Becky couldn't speak for every women out there, but she liked looking good and turning a few heads, it made her feel confident.

"Who's an idiot?" asked Benet interrupting Becky's thoughts.

"Some guy," replied Dave nonchalantly. "Having fun?"

The next hour passed pleasantly enough, Becky left Dave's side to talk to the DJ, and Dave was hitting it off with Benet's date. A fellow student named Chantal.

He glanced over at Becky in time to see her sway a little, she dipped her hand and her coke spilled onto the floor. She touch her forehead to help he concentrate in an effort to regain her balance.

Next thing Dave knew, he was beside her, he didn't even remember running over.

"Becky?"

"I don eel goo.."

Dave's eyes widened he wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her and pulled out his cell with his other.

"Bad timing Dave," greeted a annoyed Balthazar a few rings later.

"Becky's been drugged."

"Where are you?"

Dave gave him the location.

"I'll be right there, I'll teleport over meet me outside. Do you have the drink she was drugged with?"

"She spilled most of it, but there's some left."

"Good, keep it. I'll need it to figure out exactly what she was drugged with."

"Dave you okay?" asked a concerned voice.

Dave looked up to see Benet. "Yeah, but Becky's been drugged, Balthazar's teleporting over. Can you hold the cup? Balthazar said he'd need it to figure out what happened to her."

Benet nodded and reached out for the cup still in Becky's hand. Gently he placed Becky's now free arm over his shoulder to help Dave carry her out.

Together the three made there way outside the apartment, they had just made it to the elevator when it opened to reveal Balthazar.

"How is she?" asked Balthazar as the three stepped in. (Well Becky was dragged in, she seemed to have lost the ability to walk at the moment.)

"I don't know," replied Dave his voice shaky.

"Give me the cup," he ordered holding out his hand towards Benet.

"Rohypnol," hissed Balthazar. "Good news is, there is an antidote for this. Veronica left to get Brown, she'll be okay Dave."

Dave nodded Dr Jonas Brown was a doctor Balthazar knew back before the urn incident. The man wrote notes for Dave excusing him from class and getting him extensions when Dave sustained injuries from his encounters with trolls, imps, grindylows and various other magical creatures and sorcerers.

Balthazar wrapped his arms around Dave and Becky, Glancing at Benet as he did so. Benet nodded his understanding and removed himself from the group. The next thing the African-American knew the three were gone and he was alone in the elevator.

Dave blinked and he was in Balthazar and Veronica's guest bedroom.

"Put her on the bed," ordered the master sorcerer. "On her side, rohypnol can cause vomiting, if she's on her back it could cause her to choke."

Dave nodded, using Becky's arm to prop her head up.

"Where's Brown?" asked the apprentice not taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

"Veronica will bring him over as soon as she can, calm down and tell me what happened."

Dave turned to look at Balthazar, "I don't know— we were at the party neither of us were drinking. Becky's the designated driver, she was talking to the DJ and I was talking to Benet's date. I looked over and she was having trouble standing. I asked her if she was okay, she said she didn't 'feel good' I called you."

He turned back to Becky gently combing his fingers through her hair. She let out a low moan, but showed no there signs of consciousness.

'_If I hadn't gotten her out someone would be raping her right now…'_

The thought chilled Dave, and his already pale complexion became whiter.

"Stand aside Dave," said the gentle but commanding voice of Dr Jonas Brown. Dave stepped aside and the doctor placed his medical bag beside Becky he pulled out a syringe. "This will be easier if she's on her back, I also need you to roll up her sleeves."

Dave nodded and did as ordered while Jonas filled the syringe with a clear liquid.

"I'll give her two hundred μg every one to two minutes, until we see some effect, which should be in about six to eight minutes." Said Jonas before careful injecting Becky, "Okay, Dave roll her back onto her side will you?"

"Sure," said Dave, gently he positioned Becky back onto her side.

The procedure was repeated another two times, about a minute after the third injection Becky opened her eyes.

"Dave?"

"I'm here," assured Dave holding her hand in one hand and her cheek with the other. "I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention, if I had…"

"It's okay, where are we? How long have I been out?"

"Ten minutes, I called Balthazar he came and brought us to his place using teleportation. Veronica got Doc Brown to help. He's been giving you something to help with the drug."

"Where is everyone?"

"Just outside the door, do you want Doctor Brown?"

Becky started shaking her head then thought better of it. "No, I'm fine. All things considered," she added.

"What happened?"

"That's what I don't understand, I was just talking to the DJ, my drink in my hand… Dave, I never left it alone I don't understand—"

Tears started falling from her eyes Dave leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "Hey we'll figure it out okay? All that matters right now is that you're safe and the whoever did this didn't get a chance to finish."

Becky smiled, Dave was right she was safe, but that guy, or guys for all she knew was still out there, she was lucky to have Dave, a lot of girls weren't so lucky. Her eyes widened in fear as a thought occurred to her. "Dave, what if he goes for someone else tonight? I mean I'm not there, what if he brought more drugs?"

Dave leaned back, that hadn't occurred to him.

He turned when the door opened and saw Jonas. "Becky, this is Doc Brown."

"Hey," greeted Becky with a smile.

"You're awake, good, excuse me Dave."

The apprenticed moved aside to allow the doctor a good look at his patient. Jonas waved a flashlight in front of Becky's eyes and asked a few questions.

"You should be fine, we'll let you sleep of the remained of the drug I want to see me again tomorrow afternoon to make sure you're okay, maybe a couple times after. You should get some sleep. I'll leave you two alone."

Dave took Beck's hand in his own. "I can go back to the party, make sure no one else hurt, find the guy who did this."

Becky smiled, "Thanks for everything."

Dave leaned in and gave a kiss. "I'll be back soon." He assured her. "Get some sleep." He stood and left the room.

"Does Becky need something?" Asked Balthazar, he'd figured he'd have to literally drag his apprentice kicking and screaming before the young man would leave the room.

"No, she's… okay for now. She's worried the guy who drugged her might try it on someone else."

"Teleportation's pretty draining Dave, once we get there I won't be very helpful."

"I'll handle it," said Dave a dark edge in his voice. Balthazar nodded. "I'll tell Veronica, she's making tea in the kitchen grab the cup will you?" asked Balthazar gesturing to the styrofoam cup that had held Becky's coke.

"Ready Dave?" asked Balthazar a few moments later.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The master sorcerer placed his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. Next thing Dave knew they were standing just outside the elevator on the floor where the party was.

"This way," said Dave as he started walking towards the party.

"Out of curiosity, what are you planning on doing to the guy? You can't use magic in front of all those people."

"I don't care about the rules Balthazar."

"David."

Dave stopped walking and turned to his master.

"Those rules are in place for a reason. You know, this isn't the first time I've dealt with a rapist."

"You have an idea?"

"We could chemically castrate him."

"I have no idea how to do that. And it's not enough."

"I'll do it, I have sufficient power left in me for that."

"It's still not enough."

"You want to kill him Dave?"

The apprentice looked at the floor.

"It's enough for tonight," continued Balthazar "Once we've identified him we can take our time. Now as for identification, you'll need to do that do you remember that sight spell I taught you?"

Dave nodded, there was a spell sorcerers could use to look into the past, all they needed was a connection, they needed to be in the place of the event or have an object from it having both helped. At least now he knew why he had, had to bring the cup.

"Where was she when it happened?" asked Balthazar once they entered the apartment.

Dave guided him to where it had happened, next to the DJ. The DJ who had noticed Becky's near collapses and Dave's rescue was surprised to see him again, but stayed focused on his work.

Dave took a deep breath to steady himself and help him focus. He saw Becky talking to the DJ her left hand held her drink, she was focused on the conversation. A blond guy with brown eyes came up and stood beside her his eyes focused on nothing in particular he reached into his pocket, Dave couldn't see what he held, but his hand drifted over Becky's cup and dropped two white pills.

"Got him," said Dave, but he didn't finish the spell, he needed to find the guy. The vision continued, Dave fast forwarded, he followed the guy as he walked away, as he watched Becky. The would be rapist glared when Dave showed up and took out his cell. He looked around the room and smiled at a brunette with a short red skirt. He placed his hands in his pockets.

Dave used his magic to once again accelerate the vision, about fifteen minutes had past since he had left with Becky and Balthazar maybe Rapist hadn't drugged the girl yet. He hadn't, she wasn't drinking anything just talking to some friends at least so far. Dave continued to watch while Balthazar frowned.

Dave was pushing it, maintaining a vision to the past was difficult, forcing it to accelerate even more so, fortunately the event was recent that made it easier.

"That's him there," announced Dave suddenly pointing to a tall blond guy. "He's planning on going after the girl with the red skirt, but hasn't yet, he's waiting for an opportunity."

"Where are the drugs?"

"Right hand pocket."

"Okay," said Balthazar he walked up to the guy, "Hey Sean!" greeted Balthazar cheerfully, resting his hand the would be rapist's shoulder. Dave noticed a blue light travel through 'Sean's' body.

"Oh sorry," said Balthazar "I thought you were someone else."

The guy frowned and shook his head, he couldn't understand why he was suddenly dizzy, and nauseous. Balthazar took the opportunity to transform the drugs in the man's pocket to salt.

He turned and walked back to Dave.

"Did you…?"

"That thing will never be able to have sex again Dave."

"We still don't know his name."

"Picked his pocket," assured Balthazar holding the wallet aloft.

Dave smiled. "Thanks, for everything."

Balthazar smiled and placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Dave!"

Dave turned to see Andre coming towards him.

"Have you seen Becky? Cassie got into a drinking contest and I think we should take him home."

"Becky had to leave," replied Dave, deciding to be vague. Becky would tell him if she wanted to. "I'll be driving, where is he?"

"Washroom."

"Oh Andre this is my uncle Balthazar, he'll be coming with us."

"You brought your uncle to a party." It wasn't a question just a statement, the raised eyebrow and tone said plenty.

"Long story, let's go."

oo0oo

When Becky woke up the first thing she saw was Dave asleep on a chair her hand in his. She gave the limb a squeeze.

"Hey beautiful," said Dave with a smile.

"Hey, did you find him?"

"Yeah, Balthazar chemically castrated the guy, I hope he hates his new found celibacy."

"Did he have more drugs?"

"Yeah, but we got there in plenty of time, the girl will never know she came close."

Becky breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks again Dave," she said he voice cracking.

Dave leaned in "I'm sorry, I wanted to pound the guy, but there were a lot of people at the party, I couldn't… We got his wallet though."

"I don't need you seeking revenge Dave, you came to my rescue and made sure he can never hurt anyone like that again. I don't know why I'm so upset, he didn't get a chance to touch me."

"He druged you, he took away your ability to chose what happens to you, he made you defenceless and he nearly…" he brought his forehead to hers. He whished he knew what to say, whished he knew magical words of comfort, but the only thing that came to mind were three little words.

"I love you."


	5. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

Dave rotated his shoulders as he tried to ease some of the pain in them. His whole body ached from all the cleaning. Balthazar still had him cleaning after the Ceronnus incident.

Dave swore the punishment had less to do with him being disobedient than it did with Balthazar wanting help getting the store ready. He opened the door to the apartment and forgot all about his discomfort.

There were Balthazar and Veronica on the couch, while not odd, it was quite frankly adorable, and that was not a word he often used. Actually he couldn't remember ever using it before. Balthazar was laying down on his back on the couch, Veronica lying on top of him her head nestle on his chest, smiling happily.

'_Camera. Where does Balthazar keep his camera? Does he have one?... I should call Becky. She went shopping with Veronica. Maybe they picked up a camera.' _

Quickly Dave wiped his cell out of his pocket and using his contacts list called his girlfriend, hoping she would pick up soon, he really didn't want the couple on the couch to move and ruin the shot.

Finally, after three rings the D.J answered.

"Becky hey, you got a moment?"

"Yes, and why are you whispering?" asked Becky in a hushed tone.

Dave told her about the couple asleep on the couch, and that he though Balthazar might like a picture and did she know if there was in fact a camera in the apartment? And where might it be?

"Should be near the computer in the study, and I don't think you should give the picture to Balthazar. At least not yet."

"Why?"

"I've got an idea."

oo0oo

Balthazar closed the oven door and leaned back, rotating his arms. All that stirring was actually rather tiring.

"Okay, cake's in the oven. Dinner's ready to go," said Dave, running through the checklist. "I guess I'll set the table, and you can start on the icing."

Balthazar sighed at the prospect of more stirring but went to work on cracking the eggs for the icing. He had just finished up when Becky and Veronica entered with the champagne and artisian bread.

"Perfect timing," said Dave as the two entered.

Balthazar smiled as he swept his wife of one year into his arms for a kiss. Becky and Dave shot each other a small smile of anticipation at the gift they were about to give the couple and went into the kitchen.

When the elder couple was done, Becky and Dave came out of the kitchen, present in hand. Dave held out the gift for his master to take.

Balthazar took a moment to look at the wrapping job. The paper was a bright expensive (as far as wrapping paper went expense-wise) bright red, with a red and gold ribbon. He sat down on the couch and began to unwrap it. His brow furrowed when he saw that it was a photo album. He opened it up to see a picture of him and veronica sleeping on the couch together. Beside the picture were the words.

'A marriage is made up of tiny moments,

Little things that all add up to a life time of memories

So here's a collection of moments, a fraction of the times you've shared

With the one you love.'

Balthazar started flipping through the book, Veronica looking at its contents over his shoulder.

True to the note's words, there were pictures that had been taken when the sorcerers hadn't been looking. A shot of the two decorating the Christmas tree. One of the them on the train, on their way to deal with a group of trolls in the country, their heads resting against each other as they slept. It went on and on. Balthazar kissing Veronica under the mistletoe. Getting his wounds treated by his wife after a run-in with grindylows.

Balthazar looked up at his apprentice, surprise and delight written all over his face, his eyes held a twinkle Dave had never seen before. "Thank you." He said softly.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Umm it was Becky's idea. She thought it up and wrote that thing at the beginning."

"I only came up with it because Dave saw you two on the couch and though you might like a picture."

Veronica smiled. "Thank you both, it is a wonderful gift."

Balthazar stared down at the book and it's contents. He'd waited centuries for this, centuries of fighting, killing, watching good people die. In the hope that he'd one day be reunited with Veronica. And now here he was, married, celebrating his first anniversery. And his apprentice had given him a recording of the first wonderful memories. He flipped through the pages. Wondering if Dave and Becky realised just how incredible a gift they had given the couple.


	6. Balthazar's POV

**Balthazar's POV**

* * *

**Summery**** PLEASE READ:******** A fanfic of a fanfic my friend Siriusfan13 is writing a fic called 'Against all Odds' read that before reading this! SPOILER ALERT In 'Against all Odds' there is a scene where Balthazar is been controlled by his original master a Morganian named Jacobus. Jacobus uses this control to have Balthazar attack Dave, the scene in the fic is Dave's POV I wanted Balthazar's. Siriusfan13 told me she has plenty on her writing plate and to write it up myself and she agreed to beta. She knows about this, it meets with her approval. I am not ripping her off.**

**Disclaimer****: All Publicly Recognizable Characters, Settings, Ideas, etc. are the Property of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. The Original Characters and Plot are the Property of the Author. The Author is in no way Associated with the Owners, Creators, or Producers of Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

* * *

"No. Balthazar, one more chance. Please."

But Balthazar ignored his apprentice, an easy feat since his 'headache' was getting worse. Jacobus was constantly barraging the master sorcerer's mind, and the constant buzzing was annoying. It always felt like wasps were flying around his skull. But right now it felt more like an angry swarm. Balthazar brought his hand to the bridge of his nose to help him focus, stave off the attack. He stopped by the tool shelf leaning heavily against it for support.

Right now he was more concerned with forcing back this assault than standing.

"Balthazar? Are you okay?" came the apprentice's voice. Balthazar could hear the boy start to walk towards him.

Balthazar's nails dug into the wood of the shelf as he tried to block his mind, but it was futile. Dave's words broke what was left of the paper thin barrier, as concern for the boy overrode Balthazar's concentration, breaking his focus.

'_Hello, old man,' _came Jacobus' cheerful voice. Balthazar could feel his old master's joy at the Merlinian's fast growing fear.

"Get out of here, Dave," said Balthazar in a low voice.

"Balthazar?"

'_Dammit can you not ask stupid questions? For once can you just do as you're told?' _The master sorcerer opened his mouth to tell Dave Jacobus was taking over, that he'd have an easier time fighting his former master's control without Dave watching, when the swarms' buzzing got worse.

'_Don't tell him I have you. And no using the oath to communicate either.'_

Balthazar gritted his teeth. He had to convince Dave to leave. "Get the keys from my coat and take the Phantom," he ordered in even measured tones. Talking was getting difficult, each syllable made the buzzing worse. He was having trouble moving his lips to form them. "Don't go home. Get out of here." His mouth was becoming difficult to open as the oath tightened it's hold. He needed to focus, force the words out. "Now."

Dave's eyes widened in alarm. "He's coming back, isn't he?"

"Dave." _'Run you idiot.'_

"If he's coming, then I'm staying here."

"_Dave_," snarled the master sorcerer, his voice taking on an odd, harsh tone. Balthazar focused his mind. He could feel the oath loosen, not by much. Jacobus' order held, but Balthazar could talk again. "For once in your life, shut up and listen to me. Go. You're in danger. I'm not. Just _go _before I—." He broke off sharply as Jacobus' voice once again came through.

'_I gave you the chance, old man. And I told you that anything I did to him now would be on your head... Kill him.'_

'_You can't be serious—'_

"No." said Dave, interrupting Balthazar. "Not without you."

"_Dammit_," Balthazar hissed. Why couldn't the kid just run?

'_This is getting tiresome. Stop talking and kill him.'_

Balthazar's grip tightened on the shelf. He tried to talk again, tell Dave to run, but the order was sticking. His mouth stayed closed as the words tried to make their way up his throat. Instead of ordering his apprentice to run, Balthazar abruptly turned and in a jerky motion, he scooped up a knife from the shelf and threw it straight towards his student's head.

To the ancient sorcerer's relief, Dave managed to freeze the blade in mid air. He barely managed the feat in time, but he was alive. Unfortunately Balthazar knew where he could get a better weapon, and the oath was forcing him to walk towards it.

"Balthazar!" shouted Dave, throwing up a shield just in case his master sent something else in his direction.

'_Run, Dave. Just run that shield won't do you any good.'_ Balthazar tried to focus on stopping. He had to. Dave couldn't win. Balthazar hadn't taught him how to block a sword, not that such lessons would have done any good against this blade. He bend bent down to retrieve the sharp thin metal from the box of nick-knacks he had brought from the store. He had carefully selected some of the items to help protect him and his apprentice in case of attack, and now he was going to use the sword to kill his student.

'_No!' _thought Balthazar as his hands gripped the sword. _'You need him alive!' _the master sorcerer continued desperately. He didn't understand. Jacobus wanted Dave under his control. Why was he doing this?

TheMerlinian felt an odd sense of glee strike him, the exact opposite of his true emotions. He always hated it when Jacobus transmitted his emotions_. 'The boy is hopeless, Balthazar, and this is a fitting revenge. Don't worry. We'll deal with your wife as soon as your son is dead.'_

"A _sword_? _Seriously_? You brought a _sword_?" shouted Dave, panic tinting his voice.

Dave frantically looked around as Balthazar continued to approach. The master sorcerer was trying desperately to shake off the oath to clear his mind, but every time he tried to focus and free himself, the oath merely stayed put. It wasn't letting him go.

Dave dropped his shield and began to form a plasma bolt. Balthazar could feel the power radiating off the thing.

'_That's it. Don't hold back.' _Balthazar knew the bolt wouldn't do much good but it would force him back a bit, and if he could regain just enough control to not block the attack properly…

The apprentice's lips were moving slightly, but no sound came out. Dave looked up and seeing his master's face, his plasma bolt faltered and dissipated, as did what little hope had been forming in Balthazar. Dave raised his hand gesturing at the sword.

'_Dave, no!' _Depending on how much force Dave put into the attack, he could end up slicing off his own hand. Balthazar fought to drop the sword if he could loosen his hold enough Dave's attack might work.

The apprentice cried out in pain, taking his eyes off his master to look at his damaged hand. Dave stepped back, cradling the limb. Fear griped Balthazar, how bad was the damage? Could Dave still fight?

'_Dave move!' _thought Balthazar, briefly cursing the apprentice for losing focus. Still, Balthazar wasn't surprised. Dave just wasn't used to a real combat situation.

Balthazar could feel himself losing what little control he had. So far he'd managed to stay in a defensive position, a loophole in Jacobus' orders. He hadn't said how long to take in killing Dave, so Balthazar was able to move slowly, defensively but the buzzing was getting stronger as was the compulsion to shift into an offensive position.

'_No need to be so careful. He'd rather die then hurt you. Attack the boy, Balthazar, now.'_

Balthazar felt himself smoothly shift from a defensive stance to an offensive one just as Dave recovered enough to focus back on the fight. Balthazar charged and finally Dave did what he should have done at the beginning and ran.

Unfortunately it wasn't in the direction of the exit. Not even the stairs where he'd at least have the high ground.

'_See what I mean old man? Your boy is hopeless. Might as well kill him.'_

Despite the situation Balthazar felt himself bristle at the comment, so did Jacobus, Balthazar could feel the bloody smirk.

Balthazar mentally cursed as Dave sprinted towards the card table his injured hand tucked under his other arm, he levitated a few pizza boxes and sent them in Balthazar's direction. The sword made short work of them. Still they bought Dave enough time to jump behind the card table, but only thirty seconds worth. Balthazar kicked the thing aside as Dave launched himself to his feet. He threw a weak plasma bolt at his master, but Balthazar's sword had no trouble deflecting the blow. Balthazar was furious. A weak attack wouldn't have done Dave any good, even without the sword. Why couldn't the kid lob a half decent bolt? He put more effort into blasting Balthazar during training!

Dave stared at his master his mouth hanging open. He quickly refocused and raised his hand. Balthazar was afraid he was going to try levitating the sword again, but a second later he felt something smash into his back.

The blow sent Balthazar crashing to the ground landing on his injured shoulder. He cried out as he skidded across the stone floor, tearing his bandages. He lost his grip on the sword and heard it clatter as it moved across the floor, far away from him. Dave must have levitated it. The sword was only dangerous when wielded.

Balthazar rolled onto his back relief flooding his being. He would have smiled if Jacobus didn't still have a firm grip on him.

"Balthazar?" Came Dave's voice, "Are you yourself again?"

Balthazar tried to open his mouth to warn Dave to stay away but his master wouldn't allow it.

'_Don't talk. Just focus on making long painful sounding breaths, lure him to you, then take him down. Make sure he can't use his magic just like I taught you remember? Of course you do.'_

After a few short seconds of silence, Balthazar heard rapid footfalls. He could feel Jacobus' joy at the fear that flooded him.

"Balthazar! Are you okay?"

As Jacobus had ordered Balthazar, could feel the oath as it forced him to shoot out his leg, catching Dave's ankle taking the boy down. Dave managed to twist himself so his hand took the worst of the fall, but he was too slow and Balthazar was on top of him. Quickly the master sorcerer twisted the boy onto his back and grabbed Dave's hands, crossing them and pressing the boy's hands palms down into the apprentice' own throat just like he had been taught.

'_And here I was afraid you'd be rusty, but you're even better than I remember.' _Commented Jacobus gleefully as Balthazar jammed his knee into his student's solar plexus.

'_Don't stop, Balthazar. Squeeze the life out of him.'_

Balthazar felt his fingers tighten around Dave's throat as he stared directly into the apprentice's eyes. The fear in them was all the motivation Balthazar needed to redouble his efforts. He had to fight the swarm of wasps in his head that was fast becoming a swarm of jack hammers.

"Balthazar, stop..." Dave managed to choke out. "Fight it."

Balthazar could feel Dave squirming beneath him, trying to get away; hoping his master would regain control. But Balthazar was starting to realize that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't shake the oath. _'No' _he thought _'I won't kill him.' _He couldn't give up. Dave was counting on him. He had to fight. He mentally thrashed against Jacobus' control. He'd never fought his former master so hard, but it wasn't working.

'_You don't have a choice, old man.'_

Balthazar's fingers tightened around the boy's throat. He was going to kill Dave. He had sworn to protect the kid. Now he was going to kill him. He could feel moisture building up behind his eyes. He quickly shut them. He didn't want Dave to see, and he didn't want to watch Dave die.

Balthazar's throat constricted and his body went numb at the realization.

'_Dave is about to die. I'm going to kill him.'_

He took in a deep shuddering breath as he made a last ditch effort to shake the oath. _'Step One: Clear your mind...'_ He told himself. _Regain control. You can do this.' _He took in another breath, but the oath wouldn't let him go.

He couldn't do it. There was only one option left. It was something he swore he'd never do, but what choice did he have?

'_Jacobus stop!' _Balthazar cried out mentally, his 'voice' thick with desperation and fear. _'I'll do anything! I'll come back, I'll be a good little apprentice! Please!'_

'_I gave you a chance to save him. This is on your head. Now open your eyes, Balthazar. Watch your son's life fade from his.'_

Balthazar opened his eyes to see Dave had clamped his own shut. He could still feel the boy's pulse beneath his finger tips. It was getting weaker.

"It's okay," whispered Dave, weakly. To Balthazar the words were like a knife to the heart. "If it happens, it's not your fault." The muscles in Dave's neck rippled as the boy forced out an agonizingly slow breath. "It's his." The metaphorical knife twisted and Balthazar felt as if his heart had been cut out. There was nothing left. Nothing but despair and emptiness.

Dave relaxed, accepting his fate. The master sorcerer tried desperately to pry his hands loose of the boy's neck. This was not okay, not in the slightest. Dave was young full of life. He was a good kid, a good man. How could Dave say this wasn't his fault? He was the one who joined Jacobus. As an apprentice he had given up fighting the Morganian; instead he had willingly tortured and murdered so many. If only he had just stayed in the fields, worked the land, died after a couple of decades, a piece of someone else's property.

He'd give anything to not be here, doing this: his magic, his life, anything if he could just loosen his grip on his apprentice's neck.

He should have used the oath to order the boy away when he first felt Jacobus gaining control, it would be better to have Dave rightfully hating him for the rest of his life.

'_Never mind, let him go.' _Came Jacobus' voice suddenly in the same board tone that would be used to ask someone to change the channel on the tv. Balthazar felt the order fall_. _He released his grip on Dave's neck, quickly rolling off him and settling himself in a kneeling position at the boy's side.

The master sorcerer's relief was short lived as Jacobus' voice returned. '_Good show, old man. But I should warn you, if you truly love the boy kill him now, because when I get a hold of him, I will keep him alive for months. Grant him the mercy of a quick death while to you can. I will get him Balthazar, do you know why? Not because you are his master but because he loves you, and you are mine.'_

The swarm faded, nothing remained but a dull buzzing.

"Balthazar?" Dave whispered, the effort required to speak the name was all that was needed to send the boy into a painful fit of coughing.

"Don't talk," Ordered Balthazar, his voice flat and barely audible. "Just breathe."

Dave, true to form, ignored the order and struggled to sit up. Balthazar glanced up then back down at the sight of the red hand shaped marks on the boy's neck. As much as he wanted to hold the boy, check him for injures help patch up the ones he had, Balthazar knew he didn't have the right to be near the kid, much less touching him. Hell, he couldn't bring himself to look at the apprentice at the moment. And the buzzing, though quiet, was still there, still tearing away at the tattered remains of Balthazar's defences. Jacobus could attack again at any time. Balthazar knew he should be putting distance between himself and Dave, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the boy.

"Are you all right?" asked Dave. The words led to another coughing fit. The apprentice dropped down onto his back again, breathing hard.

'_Asks the victim,'_ thought Balthazar. Why was Dave asking that? Why did he care? Balthazar had tried to _kill him. _Dave trusted Balthazar, and he had almost killed the boy. Balthazar deserved to be under Jacobus' control, deserved whatever the Morganian had planed for him. It was his fault. He had known people like Jacobus killed for no reason, and he had still let the man take him.

Balthazar looked up at his student. "Don't ask me that." He again took in the red marks around Dave's throat, the laboured breathing and bleeding hand, all a result of a decision_ he_ had made long ago. He looked away adding darkly. "And do not tell me it wasn't my fault."

"Balthazar. You shook him off." Dave turned his head to look at his master.

Balthazar flinched and continued to stare at the stone floor. "No, Dave. I didn't. I'd have killed you. He let me go."

"What? Why?" Dave struggled to sit up, but Balthazar's fear the boy would hurt himself overrode his fear of killing him and Balthazar finally risked touching him enough to push the boy back to the floor.

"Stay down."

"Why?"

"It was a message Dave. He was making a point. He isn't playing anymore. He's just declared war. Against you."


End file.
